knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Uvela ruža
Opet sam te snevao! Kako žalim što san ode, te i ti s njime! Kako bih voleo da to ne beše samo san, san i ništa više. Ali hvala i snu. Slađe je snevati negoli zbilju gledati i gušiti se od navrelih osećaja, uspomena, i teška, hladna, samotna života... Da, slađi je san, san detinjstva i mladosti... Hajde da snevamo: Bili smo komšije. Tvoja majka samo tebe, moja majka samo mene imađahu. Majka je moja želela da ja postanem ono što moj otac ne beše: da povratim izgubljeno imanje, uzdignem i još lepšim sjajem obasjam već pomračeno ime naše. Ja sam samo to znao da ti nisi za mene, da si mnogo dole, nisko, nisko! I da je čak to dosta od nas što ti dopustamo da si kod nas, te da nas služiš, da mi kao rođenu bratu ugađaš i da, gledajući me, smešiš se blago i trudiš da pogodiš svaku moju želju, smatrajući se srećnom ako mi je ispuniš. Za tebe bejah Bog, idol i najsvetije biće. Da, bili smo deca. Ali ne! Samo si ti bila dete, a ne i ja. Ja sam bio već zreo. No ti beše pravo dete. Nikad neću zaboraviti ona naša milovanja kojima si se ti podavala bezazleno. Eto, tako je to bilo! Znao sam ja da neću naći vernije, istrajnije i ropskije ljubavi od tvoje: znao sam da bi me negovala i čuvala kao očinji vid... Znao sam ja sve to, pa ipak... Da, nisi i ti bila bogata, iz znane kuće, i nisi bila viša od mene. Peče me! Boli! Ali i ja nisam svemu tome bio kriv. Jer, koliko puta, umoren i obuzet sumnjom da mozda neću ono biti čemu težim, koliko puta, kažem ti, odrekao bih se svega. I da onda, uz tebe, ljubljen, prospavam svoj san. Nisi se udala. Svi su znali zašto nećeš, i više ti se svetili nego što su te sažaljevali. I ja sam znao, ali sam ćutao. Nisam znao šta da radim. Nisam hteo da te dam drugome, da tu tvoju lepotu, milinu, ljubav i sreću ima. Bilo mi je teško i mučno pri pomisli da će te drugi grliti i ljubiti; da će drugi piti ljubavi iz tebe, tog čistog, jos neproteklog izvora... A ovamo? Da nije bilo te tvoje slepe predanosti, poverenja i ljubavi, ja bih znao šta da radim. Ali ti? Nisam te smatrao za višu no ostale, ali ipak si bila nešto drugo, nešto sto me je sprečavalo da postupim kao sa ostalima. Borio sam se, mučio, lomio, i topio gledajući te tako lepu, krasnu i razvijenu, tek procvatu... Volim te, volim...volim!... - I sve te više stiskah, grljah, ljubljah... I, prigrljenu, potpuno pripijenu uza se, držah te; osećah ti laku trzavicu i toplotu tela... Ah! I, mesto radosti, srece, strasti, mene luda i bedna, obuze beskrajna, velika, teška tuga... Suze mi navreše. - Da li će ikada biti duše koja će me ovako voleti? I ti - ne dani, već noći! Ja ne mogu više. Plačem. Uzalud su suze, uzalud je sve! Prošlo je, i ode! Ne povrati se! Šta mogu sad ja, do samo suze?!... I odoše. Moja majka visoko, lako, ponosito, a tvoja zgrčeno i zanoseći se. Ne znam šta je bilo i čime su te nagnali da pristaneš, samo na materinom oku spazih još neosušenu veliku suzu, kad se vrati i reče: - Svršeno je! Ja? Isprva kao da se oslobodih, dahnuh što sam te skinuo s vrata, ali me posle uhvati strah. Bojao sam se. Poražen svojim kukavičlukom, drhtao sam kao prut. Dahire, ćemaneta, zajecaše, uzdigoše se i počeše pištati po obasjanim i mirnim visinama. Oh, a u njima ko da beše neke demonske, strašne naslade i zadovoljstva; osvetne i zlurade, tajanstvene sreće sto mi te oteše, uzeše od mene. Kao da te ti glasovi poneše sa sobom gore, u visine, krešteći i pišteći... sveteći se meni, koji se čas radovah što se otresoh tebe, čas opet drhtah i plakah silno, jako, krijući se da me ko ne spazi i vidi!... Kategorija:Proza